Ask The Characters!
by i'madivergentshadowhunter
Summary: Ask any Spirit Animals character Any thing, and they will be forced (By me... MWAHAHAHA!) to answer. Rated T for... Hmm... Tarik! And because I feel like it.
1. Introduction

_**Yes! I'm back! This randomly popped into my mind, and if you keep reading, you will see my genius! **_

_**So, have you ever wanted to ask a Spirit Animals character a question? Any at all? Including ones about their love life? Well guess what? NOW YOU CAN! Here's how this works, you wonderful people will ask any SA character (Yes, any) any question that you may have. Leave a review like this:**_

**To: *Name of Character***

**Question: Yourquestiongoeshere.**

**_And then the characters will answer, and here's the catch... THEY HAVE TO ANSWER! NO MATTER WHAT! I know, I AM a genius!_**

**_To explain/start us off, here's a question my brother had for Finn:_**

Finn, which of the four kids can you most relate to?

Answer: **That's a tough one... Meilin or Rollan, I guess. Yes, I know, They're polar opposites, Fire and Ice, Yin and Yang, but I can relate to Meilin's need for revenge and the pain she felt after her home was destroyed, and Rollan's pain of loosing his mother and never belonging anywhere.**

_**So that's how it works! P.S, Feel free to ask stupid questions too! P.P.S, I'v rad every SA book ever, so I'll try my best to answer accurately as I can from the Character's POV. -IADS**_


	2. Round 1

**_Thanks guys! Remember, the quicker you guys send in the questions, the quicker they get answered. Here ya go!_**

**_Think of it like someone is typing for them, and typing their reactions too._**

From: **SAFan**

To:** Rollan**

Q: **Ever pulled any good pranks on the other summoners?**

A: **Hey! Looks like Meilin lost the bet. She thought I'd be last to get a question, Ha! Thanks for helping me prove her wrong, by the way. Now... Well, Put yourself in my shoes; There are four new people to play pranks on, One of them acts like she's invincible, and the other two trust me more then I would trust myself... Or do you want examples?**

**There was that time in Glengavin that I dumped a bucket of water on Meilin when she was sleepwalking... *Long pause*... Oh! Uh, but that wasn't really planned... Um, that time when I****put sand in****Conor's sleeping bag on Oceanus was a good one, so was the time I put a frog in Abeke's pillow... Did I ever mention that it's REALLY easy to get those two? Especially when they're about to go to sleep. And that time in Arctica when I tripped Meilin... Well... Never mind, forget that one.**

**Anyway, I like your name, but Essix is cawing at me, which means she wants me to tell you that next time, change it to FalconFan.**

From: **albinokittens300**

To: **Meilin**

Q: **Do like Rollan?**

A: **WOAH! Um... NO! *Blushing heavily* I- Ok, Let me get this straight; I DO NOT love Rollan. *Muttering* Well, there was that time in Arctica... *Clears Throat* No. I don't love Rollan. Honestly, just because I held his hand at Dinesh's temple... My Father had just died! I do not love Rollan, Just he was my friend, and I needed his support. That's all. There is nothing between us.**

From: **albinokittens300**

To: **Abeke**

Q: **Do you like Conor?**

A: **Hey! Nice to be asked a question with Rollan and Meilin placing bets on who will get one last and what-not. Oh! I forgot, your question! Yeah. Um, Ok. So, Do I like Conor? Ok, I'm not real sure, I mean, I like him, but not LIKE like him. Like I said, I'm not sure. Anyway, Thanks for writing me! I really like you're name! I love kittens! So cute!**

From: **SpiritOfErdas2013**

To: **Rollan**

Q: **What is the stupidest thing Tarik has ever done?**

A: **Wow! That was fast! Take that Meilin! Two people in one day! The stupidest thing Tarik has EVER done? How about the TWO stupidest things he's ever done? Olvan was blabbering about random things and told Abeke and I, who just happened to be in the armory at that very time, that once when he was little- Wait, scratch that, I don't think Tarik was ever short... Well, when he was eight-ish (His Mom was a Greencloak) He tried to mount a wild Zebra, and it flung him off into a pile of… What was the word Olvan used? Oh, yeah. ****_Fertilizer…_**** uh huh. The next was something I witnessed him do myself. He threw Lumeo at a Conqueror's face, but missed. Lumeo started squeaking rapidly and then hit a bush. I know, the one I witnessed is much lamer then Olvan's. So there you go, most embarrassing moments ever for Tarik I can think of.**

**Essix and I like this name too, by the way, but Essix says it should be SpiritOfErdas4, as in Four Fallen, because 2013 makes no sense.**

**From: ****SpiritOfErdas2013**

**To: ****Abeke**

**Q: ****Have** **you ever had a relationship with Tarik?**

**A: ****Hey! Thanks for another Question! Tarik? Why are you guys so interested in my love life? Anyway, No. I mean, he ****_is_**** handsome, but not really my type. Plus, he's quite a bit older than me, I'm 11, he's 18. I think… I'll have to ask him if he's 18 or 20… Anyway, the answer is no. Now I better go, Uraza's eyeing the Kinkajou on the windowsill like it's on the menu…**

**From: ****CobraDragon1626**

To: **Tarik**

Q: **Tarik, this one isn't really a question, but more an FYI. There's a girl on the SAMBs who is obsessed and in love with you. Yeah. No kidding. Also... Do you love Lishay?**

A: **Hey, CobraDragon. Wait, back up… What?! There are people…. Ninani, that's just creepy… Rollan is laughing his head of behind me and says that he's always wanted his own stalker. He's joking though, so don't get any ideas… And I see your question… Oh! Um, Lishay? I, Um, No, Uh, I don't love Lishay. *Scratching the back of his neck* I, uh, No. No, I don't love Lishay.**

From: **MoonWolves7**

To: **Rollan**

Q**: Do you like Meilin? If so, how much?  
><strong>  
>A: <strong>Hey, (I think Briggan says he likes your name by the way) <strong>

**Interesting question… Uh, I… No. No. I do not love Meilin *Blushing*. There you go, question answered. Anything else? No? Goodbye.**

From:** MoonWolves7**

To: **Shane**

Q: **Why do you have to be in the conquerors side!? Why!?**

A:** Hi. Hmm, Why do I have to be on the Conquerors side? Well, let's see… The Greencloaks kind of abandoned my people, if that qualifies as a reason. And I swear, we're doing more good then you think. So, yeah. That's why I'm a Conqueror. Thanks for the question.**

From:** Briggan Is cool**

To: **Conor**

Q: **Do you actually like Abeke or is that just "fan talk"?**

A: **Um, Hi Briggan Is cool, Briggan thinks your name is cool, and is circling his tail, which I think might mean he is blushing... Kind of… I mean, wolves don't blush…**

**Anyway, your question… Do I like Abeke?! *Blushing* I- She's nice, and I like her, she's my friend, but nothing else… And there are people talking about us… Could you please tell them to stop? I- I don't love Abeke.**

**_So there it is! I am still accepting requests for SA fics, and Definitely still accepting questions on this. Thanks to albinokittens300 for putting a link to this on DeviantArt, because I think that's where a lot of you guys have come from._**

**_Like I said, the more questions you guys send in, the quicker I can update. No more chapters until I get at least 5 questions, so send 'em in! -IADS_**


End file.
